1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for the emission of a combined flow of electrons and electromagnetic radiations. The apparatus of this invention has a specific application in the medical sector for the therapeutic treatment for activating, regenerating and revitalizing living cells and in particular human cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that when a continuous flow of electrons is directed against a human body, a current forms which passes, more or less completely, through the body, according to a complicated exchange operation between the atoms that make up the cells, causing in this way an energy exchange between the cells and the generation in their inside of electrochemical phenomena such as to create oxygenation and revitalization conditions.
It is also known that, because of their structure, living cells are animated by vibrations produced by the continuous action of external electromagnetic radiations (cosmic rays). When a cell, thanks to the conformation of its nucleus, and in particular to the precise length and structure of its filament, which is different from cell to cell, even of the same type, is excited by a vibratory action produced by the electromagnetic radiations, it starts vibrating and resonating with its own specific frequency.
Namely, as a consequence of its shape and the size of its filament, each cell vibrates according to its own wavelength.
It ensues from this that all the cells that form an organ, or a body as a whole, vibrate according to different wavelengths, even though their magnitude order differs only to a minimum extent and comprises rather limited frequency bands.
The cells, following lasting intensity variations of the above external electromagnetic radiations, undergo vibratory alterations and modifications of the intracellular energy system, and consequently they lose their original oscillatory capacities.
Due to this effect, the cells lose their functional capacity, reducing the intensity and the coordination of the metabolic processes. The cells that are in such state are usually called xe2x80x9cdepressed cellsxe2x80x9d.
However, based on studies and researches carried out on said cell behaviour, it is possible to regenerate the xe2x80x9cdepressedxe2x80x9dcells by exciting them with a flow of large spectrum artificial electromagnetic radiations, such as to comprise the frequencies of all the cells of the human body.
With reference to humans, it can be assumed that many of the conditions of psycophysical imbalance, such as asthenia, fatigue, depression, etc., may arise from imbalances of the cellular bioelectric system, caused either by the variations of the electromagnetic intensity which humans are usually submitted to in their environment, or by oxygenation deficit in the inside of the cells.
It is known that said functional anomalies of the human cells can be overcome by means of a treatment with a combined flow of electrons and electromagnetic radiations, as living cells are characterized in that they always tend to resyntonize on their original resonance.
Electrical medical instruments for increasing the metabolic activity of desired cells by inducing electrical current flow through the cells to be treated are known. The known instruments comprise a source of direct electrical energy, a pair of output terminals connected to a pair of electrodes which are adapted to be placed in contact with healty tissue opposite one another across damaged tissue, and means for generating from the energy source a voltage wave and impressing it across the output terminals.
Static or variable electrical fields for prophylactic and therapeutic purposes are also used, for example in the application to the leg of a patient.
Apparatuses are also known that allow to emit combined electrons and electromagnetic currents, utilizable for the aforementioned treatment. Such apparatuses comprise basically an electrical circuit formed by an electrical or electrons device, such as for instance, a transformer which, fed by alternated current from the mains, can supply at the outlet a positive or negative direct current of high voltage and very low intensity, which is conveyed to a conductor with pointed ends. Such pointed ends are directed towards the concerned part of the body which is therefore swept over by the bundles of electrons and electromagnetic radiations coming from said points.
However, these apparatuses have some drawbacks which reduce their effectiveness, as will be precised in the following. A first serious drawback ensues from the fact that, as the direct current available from the transformer has only one polarity, negative or positive, the radiation flow emitted by the partly pointed ends of the conductor, disperses, tending to circulate at the epidermic level and groundwards, flowing in this way outside the body part instead of penetrating in depth, as the system formed by the pointed ends of the conductor and the patient""s body has a certain electrical resistivity.
A further serious drawback is due to the fact that the pointed ends of the conductor allow to have rather limited radiation flow capacities and therefore such apparatuses provide very low performances.
In its more general aspects, the present invention allows to overcome the above drawback of the prior art by providing an apparatus which comprises two electrical circuits, provided each with an electrical or electronic device, such as for instance a transformer with rectifying diodes, capable of providing at the outlet a direct current of polarity opposite from one another, high voltage ranging from 4,000 to 80,000 V and very low intensity ranging from 0.05 to 0.5 mA.
The electrical or electronic devices of the two electrical circuits supply direct currents of opposite polarity, one positive (+) and one negative (xe2x88x92), to two plate-like conductors equipped with at least one bundle of carbon fibres which act as pointed ends.
The subject matter of the present invention is, therefore, an apparatus for the emission of a combined flow of electrons and electromagnetic radiations fed by an alternating current distribution, comprising two electrical circuits having opposite polarity, one circuit having a positive polarity (+) and the other circuit having a negative polarity (xe2x88x92), each electrical circuit comprising an electrical or electronic device transforming the alternating current into direct current and delivering a direct current having a voltage comprised between 4,000 and 80,000 V and an intensity comprised between 0.05 and 0.5 mA, and a plate-like end conductor connected to each outlet of said electrical or electronic device and provided with at least one bundle of pointed conductors.
The at least one bundle of pointed conductors may be up to 100 and each bundle comprises from 50 to 10,000 of pointed conductors.
The pointed conductors may be carbon fibres. Any type of carbon fibres can be used in the apparatus of the present invention; they are composed of at least 90% carbon and are commonly produced by carbonizing organic polymers in filamentary form, such as, for example, acrylic fibres.
The apparatus of this invention allows to realize a combined flow of electrons and of electromagnetic radiations, said flow being all the more consistent and better distributed the higher is the number of bundles provided.
The arrangement of the plates with the carbon fibre bundles one in front of the other allows to obtain a strong circulation of combined radiations from plate (xe2x88x92) to plate (+). If a part or the whole body of a patient, kept insulated from the ground, is interposed between said plates, said radiations pass through him, reaching also the innermost organs.